


holiday getaway

by harleyhearts



Series: 12 days of fanfiction [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Swearing, angsty teens, stoncy rights!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyhearts/pseuds/harleyhearts
Summary: Nancy, Jonathan, Steve, and the Christmas times they share.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Series: 12 days of fanfiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	holiday getaway

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is a holiday fic. yes it's new years. i'm very late. anyway!!! stoncy are my soft spot, hope u enjoy them being soft together <3 thank you so much Sabrina for your prompt, really hope you enjoy this loooove! and thank you Cat for reading this for me for the millionth time. ilysm.

**1) Nancy + Steve**

Nancy knows she can’t quite escape the family Christmas spectacle. At least, her mother’s obsessed with the picture perfect thought, despite the others wanting to be about everywhere else than home.

She can tell that Mike wishes his friends were there. Their father probably doesn’t care for the holidays altogether.

And as insufferable as her younger brother comes, she feels bad for him. She’d also feel the same way, if the only friend she cared about, her true friend, wasn’t taken away from her.

But Steve’s here. And the day before Christmas Eve, Nancy rings on his doorbell, and he kisses her cheek, and they sort of pretend everything’s okay for the night.

Sometimes, she envies that her boyfriend’s parents are barely home, but she also knows not to say, because what kind of thing is that to be jealous about, really?

He’s wearing a t-shirt, because he’s stupid like that.

Steve also hugs her a lot, probably because her sweater is exceptionally soft, and he freezes easily, even though he’ll never admit it.

She likes it here.

It’s a kind of peace Nancy’s never known at home, and even though she can’t help thinking of Jonathan, and the way he looks at her changed, like it’s not quite a frown anymore, she feels good.

Her boyfriend doesn’t mention what they got up to in the other boy’s house. To be fair, he wasn’t meant to be involved anyway. But here they are.

And Nancy knows, ever since their first date, that Steve is _good_. It feels like she’s known him forever, and her boyfriend always laughs at her when she looks at him, but like, it’s like she looks right through him.

Through the hands in his pockets, and the constant fixing of that stupidly perfect hair, all of it. Funny how she once thought he was the definition of being cool and collected.

Nancy likes this version of him more, she thinks.

And she swore he gave Jonathan a smile when the whole thing was over. The boy told her he apologised, so she’s got proof, even if Steve still wants to convince himself all those monsters was a vivid dream of his own imagination.

Nancy guesses that coping method gives him peace of his own. So she won’t convince him otherwise.

They all got their own ways. Even herself.

**2) Jonathan + Nancy**

There’s not much in this life, whether that be before his little brother’s disappearance, the madness that infested his previously though perpetually boring town, or falling in love with a girl entirely out of his league - Jonathan hadn’t prepared for anything. At all.

That’s a given in a town like Hawkins. Only thing he could plan was, eventually, to get as far away from here as possible.

This plan mostly resided in his own mind. God knows it would break his mom’s heart right now.

But let’s say Jonathan’s been given some reasons to stay. Most importantly, he’ll take care of Will, and his mother.

He’s always put them first, because his mom carries so much on her shoulders, and he’s promised himself to only leave when he knew she would be okay. He owes her that much.

And now, seeing his brother in pain, surely dealing with trauma that he won’t let anyone in on, it hurts.

But his family, that’s a given in his mind.

Nancy, she’s a reason he didn’t account for at first. And when she stays overnight, before she gets to enjoy her own Christmas nightmare, as she calls her family, he still doesn’t quite believe this is happening.

She seemed like this flawless concept of a person before he actually met her, and while she’s still perfect in his own mind, it’s the little things she does, ones he didn’t expect, that makes him feel warm.

Nancy smiles less now, and Jonathan knows Barb still got a piece of her she won’t get back.

And Steve, well, he doesn’t really know. They got issues.

It’s actually kind of strange. The other boy surprised him, that’s for sure, but given the only idea he had of him was a massive douche, it’s easy to improve.

Jonathan actually tries.

It’s when Nancy’s walking around his room, taking it in with her eyes sparkling in a particular way, like it felt less real like the neverending shit Hawkins gave them, and the question of how Steve’s doing escapes his lips.

She shrugs.

Why should he care, he supposes. He can’t let it go, shockingly enough, but Jonathan can tell when he oversteps boundaries like that.

And the girl’s head on his chest when they turn off the lights, warm breath on his throat, it’s like finding a peace he’s been searching for. For a long time.

**3) Steve + Jonathan**

When Steve receives word of the Byers’ returning to Hawkins for the holidays, just a week, they said, he felt some kind of obligation to do something.

Greet them, at least. But he doesn’t.

The douchebags from the team keep asking him what it’s like to have his girl stolen by a loser, which doesn’t make sense, because they broke up way before the two became official, but also, Steve’s glad he had enough brain to leave those kinds of friends behind.

Jonathan isn’t a loser. He did give him a good punch, but given their history, he felt it tied them. Or not really, cause god knows he’s given Jonathan hell. 

If right should be right, the other boy should give him 10 punches. At least.

And believe it or not, he really does consider going to the Byers house. Why is that?

Because of Jonathan, which is weird.

Steve doesn’t imagine them being friends, mostly because of his own faults. He does babysit all those kids, he could say hi to Will. Would be decent of him.

But shit, he’s too much of a coward.

He apologised, but Steve doesn’t feel it’s enough. Can’t really look himself in the mirror when it comes to… everything, really.

Nope, better to head straight home from work, and Robin left an hour earlier, so it’s not like he got any excuses to go anywhere else. It’s Christmas day, for heaven's sake. Steve wasn’t surprised when his parents left a note about some business trip earlier in the week. Again.

What does surprise him is finding the boy he’s been desperately avoiding sitting on the hood of his car.

And like the idiot he is, Steve attempts to clear his throat, but it comes out like a wheeze, and Jonathan gives him a look like he’s thinking too hard about math problems, or whatever.

And even though he doesn’t understand why the boy’s here, or how he found out where he works, for that matter, not much conversation happens.

Jonathan’s brought two beers with him.

Steve considers asking about Nancy, but doesn’t.

Just two bros drinking beer and freezing their asses off, like they didn’t kill a monster together mere months ago.

Maybe that’s why he finds some sort of comfort within himself when Jonathan puts his hand on top of his. The silence is more peaceful than he ever expected.

**+1) Nancy + Steve + Jonathan**

Like much else in Nancy’s life, by now, at least, another Christmas comes by, and she finds herself wondering how this particular situation happened.

Well, no, she’s part of it.

She’s not sure she completely understands it, but being tucked away with Jonathan… _and_ Steve, it’s different in an otherworldly, comfortable way.

Nancy had always thought of herself getting married to Steve, having a couple kids, and probably following the footsteps of her own nuclear family.

She hated that thought when her mother’s unhappiness shined through the facade, but what else choice did she have in Hawkins?

Well, her boys are holding hands. Didn’t see that coming. But she likes it.

And despite their hesitation when she suggested this thing, all three of them, _together,_ their tiny smiles made her know they wanted to, anyway. Maybe her, and their fear, of this closeknit society that very easily borders on toxicity, faded away.

She knows hers did.

Mike initially looked confused, but come on, he’s seen weirder things. They pinkie promise not to slip any word to their parents. 

God, she feels childish. But after all this shit, and chaos, well, it’s like their sibling hood's reborn, or something. 

Or maybe Mike’s just maturing. Maybe she’s maturing. Who knows.

Regardless of the where, how, why, who, Steve lets them in his all too empty house, and the mutual agreement of silence, small serenity, quickly changes to laughing til their stomachs aches, and Jonathan’s new camera almost runs out of film.

Lots of kisses. Nancy can’t get enough, really.

And in a way it hasn’t before, the family wars of Christmas morning don’t seem quite as intimidating anymore.

She hopes Mike and his friends are having fun. That El’s hurting less.

She also agrees to be the little spoon, even though Jonathan’s spot in the middle is pretty damn warm, she imagines, but they figure out a deal of changing up every once in a while.

And with the boy’s arms around her waist, and Steve’s hand grazing her own, there’s probably not much that would compare to this.

Nancy doesn’t even need the music drowning the world out at that moment, and yeah, the bed’s just a tad too small for the three of them, but they huddle close regardless. They’ll keep warm. And safe.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've come this far and enjoy my work, come and say hi on my [tumblr](https://missorgana.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/empstrikesback) !!


End file.
